ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Echo
A Echo is from Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions), and in Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Stylized Versions). For strategy on defeating him, go to Return to the Sedgewick Level (realistic version) or Return to the Sedgewick Level (stylized version) articles. Realistic Versions An Echo is basically the psychic imprint left behind by ordinary people. A "Ghost of a Ghost" as Egon describes,GBTVGReferenceEchoesRV01.jpg they appear in the Sedgewick Hotel. These remain even long after the people who left them have passed on, though there must be substantial supernatural activity in the area for them to even be seen and heard. Ordinarily these echoes are harmless, but if acted upon by some powerful ghostly entity, they can become solid and aggressive, lashing out at whomever they are ordered to. You can't capture them in their docile form. Biography Echoes are (typically) harmless remnants of spirits that previously manifested in the Sedgewick Hotel. In the Realistic version, they are barely visible. In the Stylistic version, they can be seen. Personality Echoes are under normal circumstances, completely docile. They just go about whatever activity the human that made them was doing at the time of their creation, totally unaware of any living thing around them. When made malevolent by a powerful ectoplasmic being such as the Spider Witch, however, they become extremely savage, charging at their enemy and slashing with their claws like an animal. Types of Echoes Malevolent Echo Malevolent Echo is an Echo that was exposed to an evil or aggressive ghost, they become aggressive, and are able to touch the player. Stylized Version Information According to Tobin's Spirit Guide *'Category:' Class 1 Psychokinetic Echo *'Abilities:' None Tobin's Summary In certain locations, where intense trauma has occurred, psychic imprints can remain resonant long after the events have transpired. In many cases, these psychokinetic "echoes" can linger, leaving residual images of the people and other entities that existed during that time period. I've seen no conclusive evidence that any of these manifestations have a consciousness, nor have any of them been witnessed harming or interacting with the living in any meaningful way. Egon's Notes A large echo group manifestation can initially be misleading and appear like many individual emanations haunting a location. Simple observation from a safe distance over a period of minutes should reveal to the investigator whether these are harmless echoes or spirits with focus and potentially malicious intent. PKE readings tend to be misleading in these areas, as the ambient valence level is noisy enough to cause the meter to jump all over the place. Ray's Tips Don't sweat these fellows, they're just echoes of people long gone. Nothing to worry about! Supplemental Data The art page can be found in the Hotel Sedgewick (second visit), during the "This Place is Dead..." section. It is hidden in a table in the lower part of the hotel's main lobby. Trivia *Notably, the Malevolent Echoes seem like zombies in the stylistic version, walking slowly and attacking, they also seem to be difficult to kill. References Gallery Primary Canon Echoes.png| Echoes02.png| Secondary Canon DocileEchoesinGBTVGSVIcon.png|Docile Echoes bio photo from Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Stylized Versions) EchoSL01.png|A Docile Echo as seen in gameplay in Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Stylized Versions). EchoSLP01.png|A Echo as seen in gameplay in Ghostbusters: The Video Game (DS). Category:Ghosts Category:GB:TVG Characters‎ Category:Media Class 1 Category:GBW Characters